


True Love

by distorted_reflection



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implied Character Death, Obsessive Love, One-Sided Relationship, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distorted_reflection/pseuds/distorted_reflection
Summary: Ginny loves Harry, so he loves her too. Doesn't he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Vocaloid song "True Love Restraint".  
> Mostly, I was bored, but not in the mood to write something funny.  
>  
> 
> I have nothing against Ginny, I was merely bored.

I love you. I love you more than anything.

Don’t go running away from me, please. I love you so much, I can’t control it. Seeing you fills me with such strong emotion, such happiness and clarity that I have never experienced. Stay with me, please.

But do you love me? I don’t know. Please, tell me.

Do you love me as I love you?

Your lips never say those words, and I still don’t know. I love you so very much, it’s breaking me apart. Tell me who you love. It isn’t that girl whose boyfriend died near you, it isn’t that girl that loves my brother. You don’t know anyone else!

If you aren’t going to say it, then I’ll take your lips so that you can’t say anything. Those are the only words worth saying, the only phrase worth hearing.

The others don’t deserve your kisses, they are worth nothing, deserve nothing of you, and I’ll make sure they can’t take what they are unworthy of! They are thieves and sneaks and freaks, especially that girl you kissed in the Room of Requirement. You don’t love her, you only think you do, it’s a lie, you love me.

Just give me an answer, tell me you love me, I have to know!

You love me, right? Don’t you? Don’t you love me the way I love you?

All those others mean nothing, are nothing, are no-ones. You leave them all, because you love me, right? I’ll drive them away now, they’re just dandelion fluff that’s messing up your eyes and heart. I am the only one you love, and I love you just as much! No one will find them, the ugly corpses of ugly, greedy thieves!

You love me, don’t you?

Who the hell do you love, tell me! It has to be me, you saved me, you don’t have anyone else, you must love me. Who else could it be? It could only be me, you have to love me, you must love me, tell me you love me, confess your feelings for me!

You like me? Of course, I knew it, after all, I love you!

Let’s stay this way forever! You look only at me, I’ll make sure you do, that the only things your eyes see are me! Maybe just the image of me in your heart will be enough, because I can’t stand all those lies they say when you look at others. You don’t need to lie about loving them, you love me, only me, because I love you, because the prince always loves the princess back. Your green eyes are pretty, but I’ll just take them away from you so that they can’t deceive you!

Why do you look at me with such horror? I love you, only you, I only love you. I love you so much I can’t stop myself from doing anything, and love is beautiful! I know you love me back, why do you look so afraid, my love?

If I kill you right now, you’ll be frozen in a perfect state! And we’ll be together till the end of time and no one will stop our love! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is nothing, he will not stop our perfect paradise!

Hey, where are you going? Why are you running? Everything’s fine, everything's perfect, and we love eachother so much! We must stay together, don’t you see?

It’s a fairytale ending, happily ever after, the princess gets the prince to keep him forever! Nothing could be better, and we both want it, we love eachother so very much, after all! A teenage love is always true and I have loved you since I saw you, love at first sight never fails! We were meant to be!

…

See, it’s all ok now? I won’t let anyone have you, you’ll stay mine and never leave me. You can’t leave me, can’t go anywhere.

We’ll stay together forever!

Nothing will separate us, ever again!

I love you more than anyone else!

**Author's Note:**

> This is god-awful, I know. I'll probably take it down later.


End file.
